Word Prompts: Love Live Edition
by Magiclapras
Summary: A series of 30 word prompts I came up with one day, featuring both Muse and Aqours! Rated T for implied nudity.


**I decided to come up with 30 word prompts out of boredom a couple days ago. I had finished a Lucky Star version first, but more people read/post Love Live stories, so I'm publishing this one first. I do not own anything Love Live. Also, feel free to take these words and put your own spin on it, I look forward to seeing what you come up with!**

* * *

1: Aquarium

A flash of inspiration hit You as she decided what the theme of their next song would be.

2: First

A young Dia squealed with delight when Ruby spoke her first word.

3: Wall

Chika wanted to paint the outside of the inn with a mikan pattern. Her mother and her sisters very quickly said no.

4: Future

Honoka hated what had happened to the idol industry over the years. She was concerned about the fact her daughter wanted to revive it.

5: Cake

Kotori's eyes sparkled brightly as she gazed upon the massive cheesecake she had gotten for her birthday.

6: Law

After Honoka won a bet, she enacted a "Bread Law", meaning all of Muse had to bring Honoka bread everyday for a whole month.

7: Bag

Riko tried hiding the bags she was carrying, but it was obvious to Chika and You what she had been buying.

8: Present

Rin and Hanayo made a giant cat shaped rice cake together for Valentines Day.

9: Hat

Dia had to borrow one of Ruby's cutesy hats after she lost hers. Mari and Kanan couldn't stop giggling at her. Dia swore her sister had done it on purpose.

10: Flat

Ruby and Hanamaru were excited when they finally moved into their new apartment.

11: Alone

Leaving Mari alone for any length of time was a bad idea, as she had set up a waterslide in the main hall of her house in the time her parents were out.

12: Loss

Yoshiko lost any respect she had earned after a fallen angel stunt gone wrong that left both her and her Ruby unable to walk again.

13: Amazed

Umi was amazed at just how many pet birds Kotori had.

14: Crossing

Most people walk normally through a crossing. Rin was singing a rather loud song about cats as she walked.

15: Stuck

Nozomi teased everyone about their breast sizes... until she found herself stuck in a small gap during a game of hide and seek. She was unusually quiet after that.

16: Sun

Maki didn't mean to mention out loud how Eli's hair was as bright and beautiful as the sun.

17: Moon

Dia wasn't impressed when Mari's birthday present to her was a picture of her naked ass, not that she would ever admit she liked said picture.

18: Heaven

Yukiho and Arisa were over the moon when they won Love Live, just as Muse had before them.

19: Hell

After losing a bet, Umi had to wear frilly dresses for a week.

20: Summer

"But it's so hot..." wasn't good enough for Dia to excuse Ruby wearing such revealing underwear. Nor did she know where she got such a thing, but she suspected a certain blonde...

21: Century

Nico was surprisingly skilled at jump rope.

22: Jump

After graduating, You and Kanan traveled the world visiting as many cliff diving spots as possible. Their current count? 27.

23: Spin

Honoka and Chika were fine with the amusement rides. Kotori and You felt sick just watching them.

24: Test

When A RISE met Saint Snow at an arcade, it was game on. Their DDR contest ended in a draw.

25: Sleep

Chika and You had a hard time sleeping when baby Chiyo kept waking up wanting attention.

26: Winter

Maki loved the idea of sharing a lovers scarf with Riko.

27: Volunteer

Dia wasn't surprised when Ruby mentioned she wanted to volunteer at an animal shelter. She wanted to join her when she learned Eli owned the shelter.

28: Christmas

Muse, Aqours, A RISE and Saint Snow got together for a massive Christmas party, to celebrate old times and share stories of how their adult lives have been.

29: Close

Honoka and Tsubasa counted down the days until their daughter would be getting married to Chika and You's daughter.

30: End

After a lot of drama centred around plagiarism over the years, the Love Live website was closed and taken down indefinitely. No Love Live event was held ever again.

* * *

**There's one other thing in this story I don't own, which is Chika and You's daughter Chiyo. Chiyo is an OC in a couple of OuMiyuki's stories, which I read very often and which you should check out as well. Be prepared for a fluff overload, though. Until next time, see you!**


End file.
